


Sword Point Conversation

by KangaRou



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Age Shenanigans, Dark Percy, Day 3, Gen, Held at Gunpoint, Held at Swordpoint, One Shot, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KangaRou/pseuds/KangaRou
Summary: The loud clatter of a sword, and he felt Riptide launch out of his hand. He turned to see who could have disarmed him, only to find himself at the end of a sword. Luke stood, holding a sword at his throat. Percy gulped and felt the sword nick at his skin.“I wouldn’t move if I were you, Perce.” Luke warned.----Day Three of Whumptober -  Held at Gunpoint
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952953
Kudos: 52





	Sword Point Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> I chose Held at Gunpoint - but made it sword point. Kinda darkish Percy/Percy OOC. Ages are kinda messed with in this fic - in that I wanted a younger Luke and am playing around with a younger aged Luke in an AU I'm writing so these characters are grabbed from there.

Percy heard Annabeth scream. It echoed through the temple causing Percy’s heart rate to skyrocket. He tried to pinpoint the exact direction the scream had come from, but he couldn’t, the scream still bouncing off the marble around him. 

Percy let out a grunt of anger. The loud clatter of a sword, and he felt Riptide launch out of his hand. He turned to see who could have disarmed him, only to find himself at the end of a sword. Luke stood, holding a sword at his throat. Percy gulped and felt the sword nick at his skin. 

“I wouldn’t move if I were you, Perce.” Luke warned. His face looked the same as ever, a crooked smile plastered on it, his hair appropriately dishevelled; but his eyes, they bore pain and misery. They did not twinkle with mischievous intentions, instead they looked conflicted, as if Luke didn’t want to be there. 

Percy decided that the look did not belong on the face of a fifteen year old boy. Let alone a boy he’d called brother. 

Luke sighed, looking away from Percy for a moment to where another scream seemed to echo from. Percy didn’t dare move, knowing Luke was impressively fast for a Hermes kid, and if he even twitched, he’d be dead before he’d got his hand in his pocket. 

They stood uncomfortably still for a few moments, Luke looking around the temple and then at Percy. He tilted his head to the side, and looked Percy up and down. “I need Annabeth to be safe,” Luke said eventually. 

“Me too,” Percy agreed. 

Luke baulked as if he hadn’t been expecting that answer, and his sword arm shook a little. “If you were trying to keep her safe, you wouldn’t have brought her here,” Luke muttered, his tone of voice was judgemental. 

“You know I didn’t bring her here, Luke. She’s your sister, she would have come anyway. Her and Thalia, they both came because they also want you safe,” Percy tried, he was tempted to move his hands into a placating position, but knew moving had a risk of spooking the kid, and leading to his death. 

Luke’s arm still shook, but his temper grew. His face grew red as he yelled, “you should have come alone then!” 

“I couldn’t do that. Annabeth and Thalia would have killed me for coming alone, and then resurrected me to kill me again. Then they would have killed you. Even so, you’ve got them distracted with your little monster, haven’t you?” Percy was referring to the hydra that Annabeth and Thalia were currently fighting against, which he’d been separated from them and reluctantly had to see if he could find another way around after a huge chasm had opened up at his feet. 

“Kronos did that, not me,” Luke said, he bit his lip and looked restless where he stood. 

“Potayto, potahto,” Percy responded, feeling more at ease with Luke conflicted. 

Luke’s eyes narrowed, and Percy felt back on edge as the sword pushed a little closer. Percy was waiting for Luke’s grip to loosen or for him to become distracted enough that Percy could grab at him and disarm him. Unfortunately, he was too battle trained by the titan for that to happen.

“Did you come to do what I asked?” Luke asked, his breath seemed tight, and Percy noticed that he had an edge of panic to his voice. 

Percy shook his head. “I told you Luke, I can’t betray the gods. I-”

“Even after all they’ve done to you?” Luke screamed. “To us? They turned Thalia into a tree for years, she used to be my big sister, now we’re the same age. They made us go on the run for months, and fight for our lives. They trapped you in some timeless stasis, and didn’t let you out. You didn’t even know who you were for months. They’ve let their children die, fighting their battles. How?” Luke’s breath caught, and he let out a choked sob. “How can you not betray them?”

Percy grimaced, he’d heard this song and dance a million times with Luke. They’d spent months training together, Percy, Luke and Annabeth against the world. But when harmless words became acts of rebellion, they’d smote him. Sent him on a quest, alone. He’d come back damaged, scarred. Hateful. 

Percy and Annabeth had lost a brother that day. 

“You know why,” Percy said quietly. “They’re better than the alternative you’re offering.” 

“Are they really? You would rather live forgotten, uncared for? I’d rather live under the watchful eyes of the titans.”

“The titans would happily treat us just as cruel as the gods have. Do you think that you will be rewarded? That you will be spared?” Percy laughed, he inched forward, forcing the sword into his skin, blood drawing at the tip. 

Luke panicked and pulled it back, giving Percy the opening he needed. Percy launched forward, grabbing at Luke’s hand and slamming it into his knee. Luke screamed and dropped the sword, the crunch of broken bone accompanying the clatter of the sword hitting the ground. Percy grabbed the sword, twisting the broken hand up and behind Luke’s back and holding the sword up his front at the bottom of his jaw. 

Percy put his lips next to Luke’s ear. “No, no, no,” he whispered. “The titans would not spare us, for we would be a reminder of all that they want gone. They would be merciless, and we would be lambs to the slaughter.” 

Luke struggled against his hold and Percy tightened his grip. More tell-tale cracks pierced through the air, Luke whimpered. “Kronos wouldn’t lie to me,” Luke sounded hysterical, begging Percy to agree with him, not believing that his one supporter would lie.

Percy tutted, pressed his mouth closer to Luke’s ear. “Mythologies work in certain ways, Luke. I’ll give you one word of advice, we don’t need the titans to overthrow our parents.” 

Luke stilled in Percy’s arms, as if he’d been given a new olive branch that he hadn’t expected. Percy pulled the sword away, and slammed the hilt into Luke’s head, feeling him go slack in his arms. Percy let him fall to the ground with a sigh. 

A clamour of feet echoing off the marble let him know that Thalia and Annabeth had finally killed the Hydra and caught up. They looked around, Annabeth’s eyes drawn to the blood on Percy’s neck and Thalia looked down at the unconscious Luke. 

“What did you do?” Thalia asked. 

Percy shrugged, throwing the sword away from them. “Doesn’t matter,” he said. He looked down at Luke, then back at the girls. “Pick him up,” Percy ordered. “We’re taking him back to camp.”


End file.
